My Blouse !
by Adja
Summary: The evolution in Dick and Mac’s relationship, starting every time with a shredded shirt in the living room. Starts off probably after season 2 or 3, no spoilers.


"Dick, you ripped my blouse open !!" Mac squealed, stating the obvious. Dick steadied himself and snorted drunkenly.

"I cling onto the first thing I found." He said flatly, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Why the first thing you find is always a girl's boobs ?" she huffed, pushing him in the couch, looking down at the shredded fabric, turning her back to Dick's sarcastic and curious eyes.

"Bill me." He offered, not wanting to get mad his nice buddy who had just picked him off because he was too drunk to drive -again.

"Count on in." she said frustrated, sighing deeply.

"I think there're still some of Ronnie's clothes in Logan's room, somewhere. They're like comfort blankets for him. They should fit." He smiled slightly when she turned to him, her arms folded protectively around herself. "Don't tell Parker."

"Ok, I'll find them. You get your ass on your bed, I'll bring you some aspirin as soon as I don't feel naked anymore."

Dick chuckled, finally lifting himself of the couch at the third attempt. He caught Mac's extended hand to prevent the room from spinning him down on the couch again. "Sure, I won't advise you to go to class dressed like this, but you can walk around here that way anytime." He said with a grin and a wink.

She smirked despite her blush and pushed him toward his room. "One day you're going to realise all the things you say to me when you're drunk."

When she came back with the glass of water and the aspirin, he was already asleep. She glanced at her shredded shirt she had in hand, and she was sure it had something to do with the grin on Dick's face right now.

She pursed her lips, and dropped the destroyed shirt on Dick's bed, out of a sudden inspiration and left the suite. Later that night, Dick woke up thirsty and found himself clutching at a very familiar smelling outfit.

¤¤¤

"Dick, you ripped my blouse open." Mac said with a smirk, picking the shirt of the floor of the living room. She didn't even remember it happening.

"So ?" Dick asked with a sexily crooked eyebrow.

She raised both. "You want me to walk around in my bra ?"

Dick titled his head on the side, coming closer and sliding his hands around her bare waist. He looked down at two objects of his undying love. "Huh. That's an interesting thought… yeah."

She watched him suspiciously, ignoring his fingers teasing her breasts' skin. "To my drom room ?"

Dick tensed, looking spooked. "Hell, no !!"

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Then what am I gonna do ?"

He brought her chin up and kissed her. "You can take my shirt." He breathed out against her mouth, eyes still closed, before capturing her lips again. Anyway, there was no way he was going to let her go back to her dorm _that_ early.

¤¤¤

Mac looked down at her messed up shirt. "Then what am I gonna do ?"

Dick grazed her cheek and bend his knees to look in her eyes. "You could... stay here. Stay for the night." He offered tentatively. "You'll call Ronnie tomorrow, she'll get you something."

¤¤¤

"Bye bye…" said Mac laconically, throwing her ex good looking shirt in the trash, Dick nuzzling in her neck from behind. "I think the girls in my dorm room are convinced that I'm a manic, that I have an entire collection of your shirts I came back with."

He chuckled, trailing kisses in her neck to her jaw line and cheek. "Why, love. I thought of something."

She turned to him, careful to stay _in _his embrace. "What ?"

He kissed her nose thoughtfully and looked at her seriously. "Why don't you bring some of your stuff here ? There's plenty of room, right ?"

She blinked, surprised. "Ahh.."

"Come on…" he pleaded. "I hate to see you leaving..." And he knew he had won when she smiled.

¤¤¤

"But I liked that shirt !" Mac whined playfully, still a little sad about the blouse.

"Why ? Still because it was the one you wore when I asked you to move in ?" Dick said, pocking his head out of their room.

She blushed. "I didn't know you remembered it."

Dick came out, hiding something behind his back. "Well, I ripped it for a reason…" She ducked a brow, wondering what could be a reason to tear up an innocent garment. "Here." He said.

She looked quizzical and opened the bag suspiciously. "Whoa, it's beautiful…"

She pulled out a blue-grey satin blouse. Dick searched for her eyes. "You like it ?" As she nodded furiously, he smiled. "Put it on."

She did it, and wasn't surprise he knew her size perfectly. He was smiling at her from the couch, a fist in a pocket as he held out his hand for her to sit on his lap. "Look at it, do you really like it ?"

She frowned, insecure wasn't his type. But he didn't look unconfident, though. "I love it."

He smiled, getting his hand out of his pocket. "Good, because you're going to remember it as the shirt you wore when I proposed." He breathed out tenderly, clicking open a tiny box. She gasped, watching the sober ring with the diamond, casting millions or reflects that matched those in her suddenly wet eyes.

¤¤¤

"You ripped my blouse again !" Mac said, trying to sound at least reproachful, failing completely.

Dick laced his fingers with hers, pulling her closer. "Love, you're a Casablancas now, Casablancas women don't wear shirts more than once."

Mac smirked. "Well, _I _do."

He shook his head, faking great disbelief. "You're out of the ordinary for a billionaire, hon."

She tapped slightly her finger on his nose. "You like it that way."

"No."

She crooked a brow, the shadow of doubt and hurt clouding her eyes.

He pulled her on his lap, sitting on the bed. "I _love_ it." He said, sliding his hand in her hair, pulling her face to his. "I love you."

She giggled and kissed him back, her hands finding their way on his body against which she fitted so perfectly. He aligned their bodies on the bed and pulled her closer. Passion and love had never faded so far and he was hoping it never would.

He groaned as she chuckled against his lips and fell back against the mattress, sighing heavily. "Danny's awake." She stated grinning slightly.

"Little pain in the ass…" Dick said sulkily. Mac scoffed.

She got up and wrapped her robe around her, walking quickly down the corridor, Dick trailing after her. He grimaced at the baby. "Daniel Cassidy Casablancas, how many times did I tell you not to wake up when I'm trying to tap your mom's ass ?" he said, grimacing at Danny until the baby burst into giggles.

Mac elbowed him slightly, snickering. "He's bugging us. I think that comes from his father's side." She said, picking their four-month-old son.

"He can bug us all he wants. I just love it when you breastfeed him. It makes it all better."

XXXX

Stories also and fist posted on my LJ : http://adja999. 


End file.
